Gotta Love Her
by I'll Always Stand By You
Summary: Brylee is a cool, crazy, and amazing girl who works in mysterious ways. She meets the boys, and they think she's awesome but she's definetely hiding things from them. They're not sure if its feelings for someone...or if she's done something wrong. R&R !
1. Meet Brylee

**I don't own and character or thing from stand by me I only own Brylee (Pronunciation: Bry (like fry) Lee (like Pee) (: **

I just moved to Castle Rock about a week ago. My name's Brylee Whitfield and I'm thirteen, going on fourteen, my birthday's in about two months. It's basically the end of the summer, and school starts next week. I'm going to be new at Castle Rock Junior High.

I only know one person, to be exact. Gordie Lachance, because my cousin, Jane, was his deceased brother's girlfriend. Sometimes I would come down here in the summer and hang out with her, Gordie, and Denny. It was the best time, and now…a few years later I would be reunited with him. Maybe he could even get me friends!

So, anyway, I have a little sister, Lia. She's four years old. I also have my mother, Leanne Whitfield, and my father, Brent Whitfield.

We moved into this house in this area called the View. There's this boy my age, Vern Tessio, who lives next door. I only know that because I heard his mom yelling his name because he obviously did something wrong. So i guess that means two people i know, if he goes to Castle Rock Junior High.

Back in Vermont, I had tons of friends, and an awesome boyfriend, Blake. He broke up with me when he found out I was moving so far away.

"Long distances just don't work for me, Bry." He said. I cried for two days straight.

I had two best friends in Vermont as well: Heather, and Samantha. They were my best friends ever. I told them everything and they told me everything. I miss them so much but they promised to visit at some point.

I couldn't believe how quickly everything just went away, though. I haven't heard from my friends at all. My parents ignore me and whine about money and stuff for the new house. My little sister will only play with her dolly, Kimmy. And so I'm alone. So…I just decided to go for a walk one day…


	2. Is it really you?

Went into my backyard and realized there was somewhat of a forest behind the fence that surrounded the yard. Realizing I had nothing to do, and no one to do nothing with, I decided to take a risk. And really, before I could think twice, I was hopping that fence.

As I walked I thought about my life so far. Crazy, and weird. It would be so awkward to see Gordie after a few years and also considering I wasn't here when his brother died. This would be the first time I saw him since about two years before it happened. I knew he just wouldn't be the same.

And Blake…I still loved him. So much. And I don't even know why. He wasn't even a good boyfriend, like I lied to you that he was. He forced me into things. Oh gosh, now that I'm thinking about it. The pressure. Touching. Hurting. Screaming. I couldn't control myself. Thoughts flowed in, memories rushed back. It was too much. I started crying and shaking, and before I knew it, I was on the ground. Knocked out completely.

* * *

I awoke suddenly to boys talking. I had no clue where I was. I was lying on a hard, wooden ground. I realized that I was in something like a tree house. There was smoke all around the air, so whoever was there was obviously smoking. I had forgotten about what made me frreak out and faint. In fact i didnt even remember fainting, but i guess i did.

"What do we do with her?" Someone asked. It kind of sounded like Vern.

"Shh! Hey guys I think she's waking up!" Another boy said.

"She's pretty!" One other boy said. I blushed, but tried to cover it up so they wouldn't know i was listening.

"Guys...I know her!" Okay. That creeped me out until i knew who it was. Gordie.

"How?" Vern asked. He didnt know I lived next door yet, though. He said on my foot, unknowingly, and i groaned. My eyes opened immediately.

"Hey get off of me!" I shouted. I looked up to find four boys looking down at me. Vern, Gordie, and two boys i didnt recognize.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" It was the boy who said I was pretty. He wasnt so pretty. He had glasses and one of his ears were burnt pretty bad. Creepy.

"Ew, freak." I said, pushing the boy away. He laughed, but i ignored him. I turned around to Gordie.

"Brylee!" He exclaimed, surprising me extremely with a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Gordo! I missed you! You do know i live down here now, right!?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"My mom didnt tell me. Where do you live?" He asked. I smiled, and pointed at Vern.

"Right next door to him." I said. Vern looked shocked.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, you're the Whitfields!" He said. I nodded.

"That's me." I said. The one boy who hadn't said anything yet finally spoke up.

"Wait, _you're _the famous Brylee Whitfield that we've heard so much about?!" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Famous?" I giggled. "What are you saying about me, Gordie!?" I asked Gordie. He blushed.

"I just told them how we used to hang out." He said. "You guys know she's Jane's cousin, right?" He asked the boys. The shook their heads, and then they remembered. I remembered them too.

"Omigosh! I remember you guys! We went swimming in that lake a few years ago, and then umm....you Vern, you lost your swim trunks!" I squealed. Everyone but Vern laughed.

"It wasnt funny." He grumbled. I looked over at the boy who only said like one thing. I remembered him, of course, but not his name. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I couldnt quite put my finger on how i knew him. I mean obviously i knew him from Gordie, but there was something else.

"I guess you dont remember me." He blushed. "I'm Chris," He said. Then it hit me.

"Omigosh. Chris Chambers? Is it really you!?" I asked. He nodded. How could i possibly forget this boy. He was my first kiss! It wasnt like we even liked each other though. What happened was, we were sitting at a campfire that Gordie's father made for us when we were little. He left us there so we could just act out like kids normally do. Chris was making me a smore and then he dropped it in the dirt by accident. Like the little five year old that i was, i burst into tears and started screaming "You ruined it! You ruined my smore!" I cried and cried and he felt bad so he held my shoulders to calm me down, and then planted a big one ony my lips. I know, i know, you're probably all "Awww", but remember i was five, so it really grossed me out. I hit him in the head and started spitting it on him. It was really disgusting, but it was a big memory.

"Yes it is," He nodded. "It's okay i didnt recognize you either." He smiled.

"Do you remember me?" The perve asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately i do, Teddy." I smiled.

It was so fun catching up with the boys again. We talked for hours and hours. And i tried my best to keep from thinking about...it.


	3. So You Think You Know Me?

I guess I left you all mystified about my life. Let me clear this up, and explain it all.

When I entered sixth grade, I felt confident enough about myself to go straight up to Blake to tell him how I felt. This was before I met Heather and Samantha, and before Blake noticed I existed.

Now, I had heard the rumors of things that Blake did to girls…but I figured that rumors were rumors and I shouldn't believe them unless I heard it from him himself.

It was the last week of school, and Blake was with his friends, smoking cigarettes outside of the front steps. I took a deep breath, and walked right up to him.

"Hi!" I said, a little too enthusiastic. He looked at me, eyed me up and down, and kissed me straight on the lips. I was taken aback, considering the only person to have ever kissed me before was Chris. And that was when I was five. But this…this was something else. This was tongue, and movement, and...passion. I pulled away, and he put his arm around me.

"We're going out tonight." He smiled. I awkwardly smiled, and pulled myself away from him. I decided from that moment that I didn't like him as much as I thought I did. I began walking home when I heard people following me and whispering…about me.

"I heard her…" One girl said.

"She definitely kissed…" I turned around to find two girls staring at me. One had long, shiny, black hair and a red knit cap on. She was wearing a tan jacket and denim capris. (Heather) And the other one had shoulder length, different shades of blonde waves. She was wearing short, purple shorts, and an aqua tank top. (Samantha).

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you dating Blake Manson?" Heather asked me. I shook my head.

"It's a long story. Just stay out of it." I said, trying to turn around again.

"But…if you are, we have some advice for you." Samantha said, as they took steps closed to me. I was getting frightened.

"I'm not! He like…" I began.

"Grabbed you and shoved his tongue down your throat?" Samantha asked. Heather began laughing and shook her head.

"Honey, let us explain Blake Manson…." Heather said. So that night, they slept over and explained every girl that Blake had ever gotten with and things he'd done.

"Lily McManglio got pregnant four times from him. She has six kids and she's only like…fifteen. One pregnancy was twins." Heather told me. I was shocked.

"Don't forget, Michelle Roberts got two STDs and is in the hospital because they are messing her up." Samantha explained.

"Omigosh! He's a monster!" I shrieked. They nodded.

"Oh yeah, and then there's Jade Wilson. She almost married him. He knocked her up, and her parents said she could either get an abortion or marry him. But that was it. She refused to give up the baby and almost married him until she moved to Mexico for some reason. She now has a baby girl, Isabel." Heather told me, in complete seriousness.

The whole night was ragging on Blake. It was so much fun and I became really good friends with Heather and Samantha all in one night.

But…at about one-thirty in the morning, there were rocks being thrown at my window. I went over to see what it was (Heather and Samantha were asleep), and Blake was sitting on the branch of the tree that lets me sneak out through my window. I was confused and opened the window, because I couldn't see anything outside. As soon as I opened the window, Blake jumped in. He…pinned me to the bed and well…lets just say I wish my first time was more magical. He told me that he would do this every night until I agreed to be his girlfriend. And that if I told anyone or called the cops he _would_ find out, and worse things would happen. I was bawling with tears, and agreed unwillingly. He smiled, kissed me hard, and left by slipping out the window.

The next morning Samantha and Heather found me doing something I never would have done unless something was really messing me up.

They woke up, and went into the bathroom. I was crying so hard, and I found a good pair of scissors. I was cutting my shoulder. It was terrible, and the only time I ever did it. There was blood everywhere, and Samantha shrieked. Heather called 911, and Samantha went to get my mom. I passed out from losing so much blood. I never told a single soul about why I did it.

I cut really deep, and it took two weeks for me to finally leave the hospital. I have scars all over my right shoulder. I always lie on why I have them.

So, when Heather and Samantha asked me why, I said let's just say me and Blake are an item and there's nothing any of us can do about it. I think they knew somewhat. They had an idea, definitely.

Throughout the time we dated, he changed a little bit and I actually started to like him. He was still the terrible, disgusting Blake Manson that I knew from the start, but changed enough to make me like him a little bit.

So now you know why sometimes I freak out. Why I pass out from remembering that horrible night. Or those two weeks in the hospital. Or the rest of my time with Blake. Or why I only where shirts that cover my scars. Now you know. Please don't think of me any different, I'm still the same Brylee. I'm just a Brylee that terrible things have happened to. Now, onto my story…


	4. Truth or Dare, Anybody?

That night Vern came over and asked if I wanted to camp out with them. So of course I said yes; anything to get away from my shitty household. Vern told me to get a sleeping bag and anything I'd need for tonight and the morning. I grabbed a change of clothes, and my old sleeping bag I used at sleepovers in Vermont.

"Lia!" I screamed, and she hopped downstairs, cuter than ever, with her dolly, Kimmy, tied to her back. "What _are_ you doing?" I asked her. She giggled, and simply replied:

"I'm a torpedo! Kimmy's going to explode! Boom!" She said. I looked at her insanely.

"L-Lia, are you okay?" I asked her, realizing normal four year olds don't act like that.

"Yes, Bry-Bry, I'm just playing. You need to reee-laxx." She said in her squeaky little voice. I smiled and tousled her hair. "Who is he?" She asked, pointing to Vern.

"This is Vern. He lives next door to us." I told her. "We're going to a campfire tonight, and I'll be back sometime tomorrow, okay?" I said. She nodded.

"Do I tell mommy and daddy?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Just tell them…I'm at a sleepover with this girl I met at the Diner, okay?" She nodded. "Good girl."

Me and Vern ran to the backyard and through the forest to get to the campfire. It was real spooky at night, being in the forest.

"Damn, what if we see a bear?" I asked. "I'm no good runner!" He laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm always afraid of that. The guys have a gun." He said like it was no big deal.

"A gun!?" I asked, terrified. "What if someone accidentally sets it off, or…something!?" I shouted, beginning to smell the campfire-y smell.

"Its okay, Brylee; you'll be fine." Vern said. "We're here anyway." We walked through these two big trees and found a small-ish campfire with Chris, Teddy, and Gordie sitting around it.

"Hey Bry!" Gordie said.

"Sup, Brylee." Teddy winked. I made a face.

"Hi," Chris said, smiling all…cutely. Okay so he's cute, alright? I can't help thinking that. It's perfectly good…girl nature to think a cute boy is cute!

I plopped my bags down next to Gordie's, so I was in between him and Chris. Vern went in between Teddy and Chris.

"So, Brylee, are you excited for junior high?" Vern asked me. I shook my head.

"Who could possibly be excited for more work, and less waking up late?" I asked, completely serious. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Caroline Worscher." Chris laughed. "She _loves_ school." Gordie nodded along.

"She's like…such a kiss up. Pray to God you're not in her class." He said. I laughed with them.

"So…do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Teddy asked. I could tell he just wanted to like kiss me or something. It crept my out but I love that game so I agreed to play.

"I'll do it!" Chris said.

"Me too!" Vern and Gordie joined in.

"I'll ask first." Chris said. "Gordie, truth or dare!" He said, and Gordie looked shocked that he had to go first. He thought a minute.

"Dare." He answered, confidently.

"Okay…I dare you to moon us!" Chris laughed. I threw a rock at him.

"Ew, why would you wanna see that!?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm not gonna look, you are!" He said. "It would only be fair if the _girl _in the group looked. You can tell us if he actually does it." He laughed at me. Gordie gave me an apologetic look.

"Umm….ew but….i guess it's a dare…" I said. Gordie agreed to do it quickly. The other boys shut their eyes, and I squinted mine. He pulled his pants down quickly and pulled them back up as fast as possible.

"Okay! Okay! He did it! It's done! The end!" I shouted.

After a few minutes of Chris licking a tree, Vern admitting he never kissed a girl, and Teddy telling us his fantasies about Annette from Mickey, it was my turn. And Teddy was asking the question.

"Alright, Brylee Whitfield…truth….or dare?" he asked, all dramatically. I just knew that he'd like, dare me to kiss him or something if I picked dare, so I picked:

"Truth." I said, quietly. He gave me a look, and then thought a bit.

"Hmm…" He said. "Have you…ever had sex before?" He asked. I gulped. I couldn't answer that. I just couldn't. He brought back the memory. He brought it back. Hurting. Touching. Forcing. I almost threw up.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I shouted, and picked up my stuff and ran. They were so confused. They didn't know the half of it.

I kept running. Hoping I could escape my memories. My terrible memories of Blake. I didn't realize I had run the wrong way. My house was the other way. I was running into the Way. The bad area of town. I couldn't even begin tell you how scared I was. I was crying and shaking, and memories flowed in; words that were said. I didn't see the gang that was headed my way. It was The Cobras, but of course I didn't know that.

"Looky what we have here." Was all I heard until I fainted into someone's arms. Wow, two times in one day.


End file.
